Jurassic Rangers
Today: Warehouse 13 Despite finally having some official field work with H.G. and Matt, Blaine was still feeling like the fifth wheel of H.A.R.P. due to not having any special abilities. Hoping to change that, he contacted H.G. with a project idea: since the artifacts from Power Rangers Dino Thunder had been the Model Zords, they could channel the energies of the four auxillary zords (Dimetrozord, Cephalazord, Parasauzord, & Anklyozord) to make new warriors of the Warehouse. While the two of them began to set up the zords and crystals, Blaine needed to grab Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope to transfer a portion of the artifact's powers to the crystals, but when Nikki ran into him brining it back, Blaine denied the idea of giving himself 'super powers' and explained what he and Wells were doing. Eventually, Blaine and Wells were ready to transfer the power, but Well confronted him about it, having figured out that he wasn't interested in making new defenses for the Warehouse, but rather to actually become a Power Ranger. Being confronted, Blaine was shown that dispite only being a 'techy', that he had helped the rest of H.A.R.P. get to their own timeline and saved them several times before that. Agreeing to not take the power of the Ranger, but to keep the gems as a new Warehouse Defense System, he and Wells transefered the power of the zords into the new Orange, Cyan, Violet, and Green Dino Gems. Abilites While they mainly stay dormant in the gems, should an artifact dangerously flair up or threaten the Warehouse, they'll emerge from the gems to help in fighting back the problem. Along with the typical Ranger fighting style, each ranger has their own special ability and weapon. *Orange Anklyosaur: Spiked Shield, able to repel projectiles *Violet Pachycephalasaurus: Pair of Boxing Gloves, able to counter melee attacks *Green Parasaurus: Boomerang, able to give off a calming hamony *Cyan Dimetrodon: Sawblade Gauntlet, able to decrease in size They can be seen helping out with repairing damages to the Warehouse as well as helping agents with combat skills at the arena. Each Ranger seems to be a mirror image of a Warehouse agent or consultant as well, the orange one has the same height and buil as Blaine & the cyan one is the same build as Wells. Currently, it's being presumed that the others may be Mary and Sandy, but no comparisons have actually been made yet. Blaine also on occasion slips the Orange Dino Gem with him on mission, just in case he needs to suit up. Ankly Ranger.png|Anklyosaurus Ranger ankly.jpg|Orange Dino Gem Dime Ranger.png|Dimetrodon Ranger dimet.jpg|Cyan Dino Gem pachy ranger.png|Pachycelephsaurus Ranger Pachy.jpg|Violet Dino Gem Para ranger.png|Parasaurus Ranger Paras.jpg|Green Dino Gem Trivia *With their intoduction, it has become evident that Felix isn't entirely thrilled with new guardians. The Rangers are able so sense this, and stay out of his way. *While they prefer the full Ranger name, a simple "Pachy", "Para", "Dime", or "Ank" will suffice. *Despite their ability to fight, they do occasionally serve as some comic relief, since they can't exactly talk directly to others, giving a certain mime-like charm to them. Category:Artifact Category:Affectos